


Maybe I Don't Want Heaven

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biphobia, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, i dont even know what this, seriously its not that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick are out on a date and they come across an gay marriage protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Don't Want Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from troye sivan’s song “heaven” from his album “blue neighborhood” that came out recently and oh my god this album fucked me up so bad. just go listen to it its beautiful its so good i love troye sivan its so good ok im done now. i dont even know what this is fic is. and if there are any grammar or spelling errors its because im fucking stupid and i didn't proofread this before posting it. 
> 
> If you want content similar to that really off-topic authors note check out my tumblr (phanxfob.tumblr.com)

  
  


“Patrick, you should’ve brought a fucking jacket you know,” Pete said smirking as he saw his boyfriend, crossing his arms over his chest to try to keep warm.

“I know, I know.” Patrick said, but then slowly looked up into Pete’s eyes, putting on his best puppy dog face.

Pete stared at Patrick pouting for a second, then sighed and took off his jacket to give to Patrick. He took Patrick’s hand in his and felt that they were almost ice cold, so he slowly rubbed his fingers against Patrick’s to try and warm them up.

Patrick smiled contentedly as they continued walking through the park. They had just had dinner and the only sources of light was the setting sun and the lampposts that illuminated the path that cut through the park. It was getting colder, which was why there was hardly anybody around, except for one crowd of people by the street in front of the park. Pete thought it would be nice for them to actually go out tonight instead of staying in their house ordering takeout which was what they normally did.

A few minutes later, Pete leaned in to press a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, but Patrick quickly pulled away, not looking back at Pete.

“Patrick, what’s wrong?” Pete said, hoping he didn’t do anything wrong tonight, despite them being together for as long as he could remember.

“Up front,” Patrick whispered, gesturing toward the crowd of people ahead of them.

Looking closer at the crowd, Pete saw that the people were holding signs that said things like ‘Every child deserves a MOTHER and a FATHER’ and ‘Kids do best with a mom and a dad!’, ‘We support traditional marriage between one MAN and one WOMAN’, ‘Today man marries man, tomorrow man marries SISTER’. One of them even had a megaphone and was yelling at random people crossing the streets.

“Oh, get a fucking life,” Pete groaned.

“Look, it’s my personal favorite,” Patrick said, pointing to the old woman holding a sign that read ‘God said Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve!’.

“It’s funny because the law is already passed, like this is all just a waste of time for them,” Patrick said.

“I know right. Hey, come on. How about that kiss you rejected earlier? Wanna piss off a bunch of old Christians?” Pete said, grinning mischievously.

“That is a horrible idea. Let’s fucking do it,” Patrick said, and the both of them stood at the front where everyone could see them.

Patrick slowly looped his hands around Pete’s neck, bringing him down to his height. He felt Pete’s hands low on his waist as he brought Patrick closer to him. As Pete captured Patrick’s lips into his, he heard a gasp of outcry from the crowd. When they Patrick cupped the sides of Pete’s face and deepened the kiss even more, Pete could hear someone cheering, and from the corner of his eye he could see the protestors looking in horror.

Pete looked at how adorable Patrick looked in his sweater with his stupid blue eyes and stupid cheeks, slightly pink from the cold. Even though there were a bunch of old people in the background, who’s yelling about their love being a sin was kind of ruining the moment, Pete still thought that this was perfect.

“I love you,”  
  
“I love you too,”

And so Pete kissed him again.

 

 


End file.
